Just The Way Things Are
by Atlantean-Child
Summary: Assigned a job I had no clue on how to do it and, found a spark that I thought I could not poses from someone so different. He thought he would be forever alone they all did. Takes place after the second movie and, the third will not happen. RachetXOC
1. Info

Assigned a job I had no clue on how to do it and, found a spark that I thought I could not poses from someone so different. He thought he would be forever alone they all did.

This is my first story. Please be honest if you review. I don't right a lot or, really well so sorry for grammar errors. I also don't right a lot for this story but, if you tell me what you want I might put it in if it's what I feel fits. I read all the time so I see if people leave things for me. This takes place after the Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen but, the third Transformers Dark Side of the Moon will not happen. If you don't like human/mech relationship don't read. Jazz is alive and, the Femmes will become guys not part of old transformers. This will have old and movie parts to it such as the real twins sideswipe and sunstrecker along with the other two. This is a Ratchet love story if you didn't get that from the summery. This story will start out a little slow to they don't feel anything right away but, respect and friendship. I hope you like it and, have a wonderful day.

From yours,

Atlantean_Child


	2. Chapter 1 I'm what

I was told I would be taking over the last liaison for some group to come on American soil, but no one would tell me who they were. So I got in my crappy car to travel to Diego Garcia and on my way I turned on my iPod connecter so music would come in through the speakers and Daft Punks Harder Faster Better Stronger came on so I cranked the volume up speeding on to what will change my life forever. I drove for some hours 4 in a half if I think correctly then took a left on to an old dirt road for twelve miles to come to a fenced barricade with a young man in military fatigues whom asked why I was here.

"I'm Privet Riddick the new liaison for the people of Cybertron." I flew out at the man.

"Aahhh so you're the new meat on butcher row. You're kind of young though and a Privet they must be getting desperate."

He said it so slowly it made me curious to what he meant.

"What do you mean butcher row, and my age is none of your relevance!" I sniped out.

"You'll see. Oh and try not to offend them to much hope you stay longer then Millers did."

And man could he be any vaguer for me. So now that I'm on my way to the compound I try and figure out what the man said and whom I am working with, but I guess I'll find out real soon.

As I pull up there are more men in fatigues, but they don't look happy to see me. I pull up to the left of them and wait for a few seconds before I step out of my car. Though the looks on their faces was priceless I still felt unwonted by them. A man with nicely tanned skin and brown hair and eyes with whom seemed the leader of them steps up to me and speaks.

"I'm Coronal Lennox welcome to hell. I will be glad to show you your quarters Privet…."

"Riddick. I'm Privet Persephone Riddick, and my I speak canneded sir?"

"Yes."

"What the Bloody hell have I done to you or your men to disserve such disrespect?"

Lennox looked a little taken aback by my brash response as did the rest of his team.

"Well…"

"I'm not finished sir for I truly expected something better from someone who worked with those mechanoids as you did and not be so judge mental for aren't you the man how fought in Egypt?" I quarried.

"Oh God they sent us a fan freak.." He exasperated.

"I am not a fan freak. That's very rude of you to say. Now why would you say such a thing?" in a huffed voice.

"Well aren't you obsessed with the robots?"

"No I'm not and their not robots for robots have no feelings and from what I saw on TV the show plenty of emotions. And this has to do with me here how?"

"You are… What… You don't know who you're working with do you?"

"Not really all I know is their new here and there from some place called Cybertron. And for your information I have no clue what to do for liaison work I was suppose to go in to the Police side of things."

"No one told you, you would be working with the Mechaniods as their liaison did they?" And Lennox looked really confounded when I told him I had no clue what to do for a liaison.

"No.. No one told me anything really……. Wait did you just say I'd be the liaison for the mechs?" I said with a hint of hysteria.

"Yes" Lennox said that quietly.

And then I heard it a deep rumbling thud behind me. And as I turn around all I see is a wall of deep gray black metal.


	3. Chapter 2 Playing tough

I look up to see a tall mech. Or may I say very, very tall mech. with piercing blue eyes. As I stare at him I hear a whirling noise to the right of me which causes me to look and I truly wish I hadn't for right before my eyes it transformed into a giant cannon. With a startling baritone voice he called out to me.

"You the punk take'en ova the last dude, cause if you are I'm warning you know don't mess with us and will leave ya alone."

"Well sir all of you may not like it, but you need help for that I was sent here so suck it up and act like men not children or in your case whatever a child is to your people……"

"Sparkling."

"What?"

"Sparkling is what we call our children as you put it and I'm not acting like one fleshy."

"My name is Persephone not fleshy, and if you must call me Privet Riddick sir!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

He too looked stunned at my quick brash way to talk to him. I waited for something else to happen, but nothing did so I started walking to the silver hanger.

"The name's Ironhide be careful hum… Privet Riddick." He seemed to lighten up just a bit.

"Have a good day Ironhide see you later. Caption Lennox you said you would show me my room, will you lead the way sir!"

"Very well." Lennox breathed.

With that Lennox showed me into the building which was just a disguise for the Cybertorians lived in an underground complex. We took many turns that I thought I'd get lost. Finally we made it to what I thought was my room. As Lennox opened the door for me I took a look around it was a plain white 10X10 foot room with bed, dresser, and mirrored bookshelf. I walked in and set my bag on the bed then turned to Caption Lennox.

"Thank you it's nice." I said pleasantly.

"Humph... Ya whatever dinners at eight thirty prompt everyone will be there. Don't get too settled in now. Bye." And with that Lennox's was gone as if he were never there. I sat back down to think of what I was going to try and accomplish while I was here. Nothing came to me thought so I laid back and shut my eyes to try and relax before dinner not planning to fall asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

2 hours later

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

I awoke to banging on my door as I got up groggily might I add to answer the door. And just as I open it all I feel is searing pain with a sickening crack as my nose breaks. So much for never breaking anything I thought.

"Are you all right. I'm so sorry here let me help take you to the infirmary." It looked like a teenager to me, but my eye had swelled with tears. With the help of the unknown boy behind me we slowly made it to what I presumed is the infirmary and he sat me down on a stool then went off somewhere. As I sat there for a few minutes nothing happened so I just set my hands on either side of my nose then pushed it back to place with another crack.

"Ugh.. That hurts like hell I don't know how Arnold can do that." I muttered to myself and got up to leave which I got to the door , but stopped by it opening to see a boy how looked closely to the one I think that helped me here and a yellow green and red striped mech.

"Thanks, but I got it it's nice to know not everyone here hates me." I gave a smile to show I had really appreciated his help. He gave me a friendly smile back with a nod of his head.

"If you excuse me but do you think you could show me the dining hall. Caption Lennox told me to be there for dinner, and I'd not like to give them and everyone else a reason to hate me more?" I exclaimed

"Sure guess she's ok Ratchet lets go back to the hall." The boy told the even taller than Ironhide mech.

"Very well Sam lets go." Ratchet said in a smooth deep voice for a mechaniod. He looked down at me then at Sam then started down to what I guess is the dining hall. I thought I had gone to heaven for a second for his voice was so serene and nice to hear that I just stood there for a minute.

"Hey you com'en or what?" Sam smirked in amusement.

"Ya wait up sorry guess I was thinking too hard." I laughed which got Sam laughing to.

"I'd like to see you after dinner Miss. Riddick if you please." Came that beautiful voice that belong to one big mech. Next to me.

"Sure thing is there a reason I may ask?" I asked in a curious wonder.

"I'd like to make sure it's set and you'll have no problems in the future because of it, and Sam try not to nock our liaison nose in I'd like not to have to work with her more than need be." His tone was dead paned with slit annoyance.

"Well I'll be fine thank you sir I wouldn't want to take up your precious time with something so useless as dealing with a broken nose that was fixed." I said with so much sarcasm that he was so put out he ran in to the door. As he stood there I walked in to see……….TO BE CONTINUDE…


	4. Chapter 3 Yelled at

_I walked in to see….._

Several men in down played or, under dressed fatigues and, about five at first glance mechs in all sorts of heights and color. Because of Ratchet they were looking my way as the boy and I walk in. I now relies the boy is Samuel Witwicky from when he was on the news as a fugitive.

"Hello." I say in a tentative voice.

All they do is stare at me with varies looks of anger and hate which, I thought was all one look but, standing here and now I see that they're very different looks.

"Well this is the mess hall were we all eat and, come together to just chat sometimes…. These are some of the people you will be wor."

"GET THE SLAG OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID FLESHY! WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" Sam started in a jitter voice but, was interrupted by a mech of very slim, sleek and, silvery color.

"Sideswipe quiet now. You voice your concerns with Optimus or I. Not out loud for everyone to hear." Ratchets deep soothing voice filtered from behind me.

"I see you made it on time." Major Lennox says from a table to the left of me. Three other men are situated around him. He looked a little less hateful towards me then before.

"Sir what is it you need of me and, when do I get the reports of the last liaison so I can start working up a working program around here?"

"Tomorrow Private. Get some food and eat."

"Very well." And I walked over to the counter where there is some food sitting out to be eaten. I look through the different meals and munchies but, nothing was appealing now that I relies I'm unwanted here. So I pick up so crackers, an apple with a scoop of peanut butter and, water. Turning around their all staring at me. So I slowly walk over to a corner far away from them and, sit down and eat quickly. Then get up to throw away the core and bottle. Walking as quickly to the door but, not fast enough that they notice; well at least the humans don't see it.

Once outside the doors I slide sown with a gut sigh. Waiting a few seconds then get back up to walk to my room in lonely silence. Once there I look around again as I sit on my tight clean bed.

"Well one day down. How many more to go? Not'ta clue." I mutter in the emptiness of my room.

Getting up to change into my grey and red flannel shirt and some loose grey running shorts. Pulling the cover down and, crawling into me bed and, flipping the light switch above my head off to sleep.

…...

Back in the mess hall

Third person

….

They heard a swish against the door and assumed that the new liaison just slid down the door.

"Maybe we should have been a little nicer to her she looks so young." Epps a muscular black man said in his ruff and thick voice; probably from yelling a lot in his career.

"Ya right she needs to get lost and, your government needs to stop sending over new liaisons." Sniped in Sideswipes.

"Sideswipe be quiet."

"No Ratchet I will not be quiet. You are one of the few who never liked the liaisons in the first place. Why are you being so kind to it? Is it because it's a femme? Or maybe because it's so young looking?" he all be snarled at ratchet.

"No I do not want her here but, I know that if we wish to stay here and, get funding so I can fix all of you or, a place to stay not completely hidden that I have to suck it up and, not behave like a sparkling." Ratchet spoke in his smooth voice that had a hint of condescending tone.

"Well I need to gather Miller's old paper work to give Private Riddick tomorrow. So good night." Was Lennox reply to all of that.

….

Next day

Persephone View

….

I wake up to my phone at 0530 or 5:30 am so I could hopefully eat without everyone there to stare at me. When I got there only two people are there and, they ignored me. So I eat a piece of toast and an apple which I ate slowly. Afterwards I start to search for Major Lennox so I can start my work.

It took me a few minutes but, I found him in a file room where he handed me three large folders of paper work to sort through. I brought it back to my room to work on for there I'd be out of people's way. Working for hours on end to read and reread or organize the catastrophe of papers. While working on that they have six sections that I'll have to talk to the head of to get up to date information in their line of work. So I start to plan days to talk to the head of the groups by the information that has been reported for department cuts; Medical, Science, Weapons, Supply, Food and, Utilities….To Be Continued.


End file.
